


Recipe for my Love

by Leviice458



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Celebrations, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Pancake catastrophe, Pancakes, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviice458/pseuds/Leviice458
Summary: The smell of burning pancakes flowed throughout their apartment, the smoke alarm was blaring and he could hear his family laughing in the kitchen. He felt a small smile pull on his face as he got up out of bed to see Ares’s latest kitchen disaster.
Relationships: Ares/Percy Jackson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Recipe for my Love

**Author's Note:**

> Been a long time since I wrote or posted anything so here’s me getting back into the swing of things. Unedited and unbeta'd. Sorry for the mistakes.

The smell of burning pancakes flowed throughout their apartment, the smoke alarm was blaring and he could hear his family laughing in the kitchen. He felt a small smile pull on his face as he got up out of bed to see Ares’s latest kitchen disaster. 

Blue pancake mix covered the countertops and cabinets, several burnt pancakes covered the floor from his boyfriend’s attempts at looking cool in the kitchen. Dishes piled high in the sink and the god’s apron covered in blue goop and flour.

“So, do we have any salvageable pancakes for breakfast?” Percy asked as he slid behind Ares and wrapped his arms around the god. “I know you tried and I appreciated the effort but maybe just leave the food making to me, alright,” Percy whispered against Ares’s shoulder.

“You can be a real brat sometimes, you know that.” Ares smirked, “I was just trying to do something nice for you, the least I can get from you is some praise or worship.” 

“You’re right babe,” Percy smiled as he turned Ares around to face him, “you’re the most amazing god out of all the 12 except maybe Aphrodite for letting us be a couple and not cursing me. I really do love and appreciate you.” Percy finished as he leaned up to kiss his boyfriend.

“Mmmhmm, I’ll accept your apology in exchange for more affection.” Ares smiled as he pulled away, “and agree to be my consort for all eternity.” Ares beamed.

Percy leaned up and kissed him again, Ares felt like passion embodied. The fiery heat that came off his body and the surges of boldness that flowed into him just from kissing him made Percy swoon. “As much as I want to do this all day, I really do want those pancakes now that I can see the mess you’ve made.” Percy pouted.

“How about you make us a batch and we can eat them in the bedroom on Olympus and talk about which god or goddess I should pick a fight with because of the way they treated my decision on making you my personal consort and lover.” Ares smiled as he pulled Percy back into him.

“Sounds like a plan, hot stuff. Now, let’s clean this mess up and make a new one before we go.” Percy kissed Ares once more before having the dishes wash themselves and grabbing out more pancake mix and blue food coloring. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments encouraged and appreciated


End file.
